Michael
Michael *'name :' michael. *'age :' immortal. *'species :' angel. *'religion :' the nice one. *'why this religion :' he's an angel. what do you want from him? *'moral alignment :' chaotic good. *'reason for moral alignment :' while he always has good intentions, he sometimes makes poor decisions and lets his need to save people get in the way of rationalism. he feels that saving people is always priority to rules and traditions, in every scenario. *'occupation :' protects the innocent, yo. Appearance *'play-by :' colin farrell. *'height :' as a man; 6'3", 191cm. *'weight :' as a man; 187 pounds, 85kg. *'eye colour :' bright blue. *'hair colour :' dark brown. *'other :' when he gets really, properly angry, his eyes seem to burn along with the fire inside of him. Personality *'likes :' churches. gabriel. wood. loyalty. children. helping people. women in need. protecting. serving. raphael. lucifer. *'dislikes :' homosexuality. incompetence. betrayal. injustice. adultery. narcissism. demons. lucifer. *'main purpose in life :' his purpose is to protect those in need of protecting, and do it well, and to the best of his abilities. *'greatest fear :' falling victim to the same disillusionment that took hold of raphael, or having to watch humankind's misery, unable to help. *'common knowledge :' will come almost every time when called upon. tends to become enamoured with the misery of women, which dissipates when their need for rescue is no more. *'flaws :' exuberant. fierce. frank. impulsive. insistent. persistent. rash. restless. stubborn. reckless. risk-taker. disorganized. quick-tempered. temperamental. *'virtues :' affable. brave. charismatic. clever. confident. courageous. decisive. determined. fearless. loyal. optimistic. loving. outspoken. expressive. sympathetic. temperamental :michael can be very fierce in his ways. his feathers are easy to ruffle, for better or worse, and he has a habit of warning two times, and two times only; the third time you will bear the consequences. it doesn't really take much, a word, a gesture, but especially the threatening of innocents, or the breaking of rules. now, no, he tends to break rules too, but he does it for the good of others, to help them along, better them somehow. breaking rules for your own gain angers him beyond anything, injustice angers him, and lack of remorse for one's sins. sympathetic :michael is one of the most sympathetic angels in the heavens - mind you, sympathy is not the same as empathy. while not exactly a bleeding heart, he wishes to save the world merely because he feels everyone deserves at least one chance at redemption. his sympathy does know boundaries, though, and there are some things that will deem you as unworthy of said redemption, but they're few and far between. you can more often than not count on michael to advocate your laments to heaven. reckless :when it comes to his need to save and make better, michael knows almost no boundaries, and sometimes his modus operandi leaves something to desire for. when it comes to the lives of innocent humans, saving them is priority as to how exactly he does it, which makes him rather chaotic sometimes. affable :out of all the angels, michael is probably the most easiest to reach. you pray, he comes, nine times out of ten, and he'll not stop until that which you prayed for has been straightened out to the best of his abilities. brave :michael doesn't think of his own soul when advocating or protecting. even as an angel, he can die, but it'll be the worst fate than any mortal can imagine; his soul will simply stop existing. but even in face of this, he'll throw himself in front of anything if it means an innocent lives. it's just in his nature. player *'played by :' quel. *'age :' twenty-one. *'gender :' female. *'why do you think this character fits the role :'murphy, in his life on bright lights, is the practical embodiment of saint michael. he will jump to defend anyone, be it physically or verbally, if he believes they deserve it. he will always work in favour of other people, and will give his life to save another, even a complete stranger if he must. he will never go out looking for a fight, but he will start one if someone he deems innocent is treated poorly. Category:Libraries of Theology